


Vínculos

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces son de sangre, a veces no; en realidad, no importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vínculos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esto es ficción, hasta donde sé, jamás ha ocurrido.

**Vínculos**

 

—Sé lo que piensas, Gus, y lo comprendo a la perfección—extendió Georg la mano entre los asientos del automóvil y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos con los del baterista —. Si me dices que no quieres hacerlo, que prefieres esperar un poco más, lo entenderé.

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. —No —enfatizó, clavando la vista en el reloj del tablero—, sólo dame unos minutos, ¿sí? Necesito…

¿El qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. ‘Minutos’ sonaba como una cantidad de tiempo plausible, nada que lo comprometiera a reaccionar antes de que se sintiera listo, porque lo que en realidad deseaba era quedarse ahí hasta el fin de sus días, o por lo menos hasta después de Navidad, que era cuando lo esperaba su familia.

A través de las ventanas que decoraban la fachada de la casa de sus padres, el hogar de su infancia, se desdibujaban sombras que probablemente no tardarían en notar el automóvil estacionado en la calle y a sus tres ocupantes.

—Tengo frío, papi—murmuró Ebba desde el asiento trasero, abrazando a su muñeca Pippi y con todo, esperando paciente a que los dos adultos decidieran por ella cuándo era adecuado que los tres entraran a la casa de una vez por todas.

—Un poco más, nena —se giró Georg hacia su hija de cinco años y le acarició con ternura la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción? ¿O prefieres que me siente atrás contigo y te arrulle?

Viendo como su mejor amigo de toda la vida, compañero de banda, confidente, y desde casi tres años atrás, amante y pareja, saltaba el reducido espacio entre la parte delantera y trasera de la cabina, fue que Gustav inhaló aire a profundidad y se pateó a sí mismo el trasero para moverse de una vez por todas. Si el valor no llegaba a él y lo invadía hasta la última fibra de su ser, entonces él iría en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba.

—Estoy listo —afirmó en voz alta, tanto para él como para Georg y su hija, negándose a hacerlos pasar más frío e incomodidades sólo porque estaba aterrado de lo que podría pasar no sólo en las próximas horas, sino quizá en menos de cinco minutos si todo terminaba rodando cuesta abajo.

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó el bajista, no queriendo precipitar a Gustav a un camino que no estaba listo para recorrer; cierto, sería un golpe duro a su relación, pero podrían superarlo porque se amaban con más intensidad de lo que cualquiera de los dos era capaz de expresar incluso en sus momentos más vulnerables, desnudos y abrazados en la oscuridad—. Aún puedo llevarme a Ebba a un hotel y pasar ahí la noche.

—No —admitió Gustav con una risa nerviosa, casi histérica—.Siento el estómago como si recién me hubiera bajado de la montaña rusa, pero aún así quiero hacerlo.

—Gracias —musitó Georg con un sentimiento cálido invadiéndole el cuerpo, consciente de lo mucho que Gustav estaba poniendo en juego al presentarse en la casa de sus padres, con su amante, la hija de éste y los papeles de adopción que se firmarían en menos de dos semanas. En la noche previa a Navidad, además. Era una apuesta arriesgada en la que estaba el todo por el nada en juego; cualquier escenario era posible y era eso precisamente lo que ambos temían.

Con rapidez de movimientos para evitar que la ligera nieve que caía esa tarde los mojara hasta la médula, Gustav envolvió a Ebba en una gruesa manta y la cargó a ella y a Pippi en brazos mientras que el bajista se ocupó de sus maletas y de cerrar todas las puertas del automóvil.

Una vez frente a la puerta principal, fue Gustav quien haciendo uso de un dedo libre y de todo el valor que había acumulado en el camino, presionó el timbre y espero uno, dos, tres segundos antes de que los pies de alguien se dejaran escuchar al otro lado la puerta y ésta se abriera dejando escapar el aire tibio del interior; el inconfundible aroma a galletas de chocolate recién horneadas y al ponche sin piquete que su madre preparaba para las festividades que sin remedio le hizo recordar el tipo de banquetes que se preparaban en su casa.

—¡Gusti! —Saltó Franziska de emoción al encontrarse a su hermano menor—. Pensábamos que venías con retraso por el clima —alzó los brazos al aire para abrazarlo, impedida por Ebba y por su propia barriga de seis meses de embarazo que se interponía de por medio.

—Hola, Fran —la saludó Georg a su vez, contento de que fuera ella y no la madre de Gustav quien les abriera la puerta.

—Tú también quieres un abrazo mío —afirmó Franziska con ligereza y lo rodeó por igual en un cariñoso gesto—. Oh, ¿y quién es esta pequeña damisela tan linda? —Preguntó cuando la cabeza castaño rojiza de Ebba saliera de entre la manta en la que estaba envuelta y la mirara con curiosidad.

—Soy Ebba —se presentó la niña, aferrándose más a Gustav y agitando la manita en el aire—. ¿Eres Franny?

—Soy Franny, exacto —le acarició Franziska la mejilla antes de besársela—. ¿Sabes que soy tu nueva tía, verdad? ¿Y que seré quien mejor te consienta, eh? —Le guiñó el ojo.

La pequeña niña asintió, una sonrisa tímida en los labios por la promesa que eso auguraba.

—Eso me gusta —sonrió a su vez la hermana de Gustav, de pronto soltando un bufido por el frío del exterior e instándolos a todos a entrar de una vez por todas a la casa ‘antes de que sus traseros se congelaran y cayeran en trozos sobre el parqué de la entrada’, según sus palabras exactas, muy para apuro de Gustav, que rió por lo bajo al comprobar que ni su hermana ni sus ocurrencias habían cambiado a pesar de que ya eran mayores y estaban a punto de formar cada uno sus propias familias.

Colocando a Ebba sobre el suelo apenas estuvieron rodeados de cuatro paredes y ayudándola a quitarse la chaqueta gruesa que llevaba puesta, Gustav no pudo reprimir por un segundo más la tan ansiada y temida pregunta que le había estado quemando la garganta apenas llegar.

—¿Y mamá?

Franziska se pasó distraída una mano por el voluminoso vientre. —En la cocina. Ya sabes, desquitando su frustración con el pavo como acostumbra cuando algo no encaja en su visión del mundo.

El baterista cerró los ojos por un breve momento, intentando por todos los medios no perder el autocontrol y que las manos le temblaran.

—Ven, nena, yo te ayudo —se inclinó Franziska sobre Ebba, apartando las torpes manos de su hermano de los botones y en segundos, librando a la niña de la gruesa chamarra que vestía—. Listo. Voy a dejar esto en el armario y vuelvo con ustedes—se disculpó, desapareciendo rumbo al perchero.

—Aún puedo irme con Ebba, no es tarde —le puso Georg la mano a Gustav sobre el hombro, anhelando con todo su ser que no tuviera que ser así. Odiaría tener que pasar la víspera de Navidad a solas y sin más compañía que su pequeña hija, tan inocente aún como para comprender por qué pasarían aquella celebración sin su querido Gusti y la familia que éste les había prometido como parte del trato que había sido conducir desde Hamburg hasta Loitsche—. Di algo, lo que sea, por favor.

Gustav apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano del bajista. —No te vayas. Todo va a salir bien, ella tiene que comprender de una vez por todas lo importante que son Ebba y tú para mí.

—¿Franziska, llegó alguien? ¿Es tu tío Harold exagerando con la puntualidad como siempre? —Interrumpió el momento la madre de Gustav, apareciendo de pronto en el rellano de la entrada con un delantal y limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina, en el acto congelándose al ver a su hijo y a su amante en un momento íntimo a sabiendas de que los interrumpía.

—Hola, mamá —la saludó Gustav con voz monocorde—. Espero no hayas olvidado que veníamos —recalcó el plural—. Ella es Ebba —le presentó a la pequeña niña, que valiente redujo la distancia entre ambas y le robó un beso en la mejilla sin mucho esfuerzo al alzarse de puntitas sobre los pies y fruncir los labios en ademán de besar hasta que la mujer cedió y se puso a su alcance.

—¿Eres mi nueva abuela? —Le preguntó Ebba como si nada, abrazándola por las piernas y recibiendo a cambio una caricia, insegura y tensa, plagada de nerviosismo, pero una caricia sin importar qué.

Eludiendo a toda costa la confrontación que se avecinaba, Gustav no le dio tiempo a su progenitora de salir de su estupor.

—Estamos cansados por el viaje. Vamos a subir a mi habitación y descansar un poco antes de que llegue el resto de la familia para la cena, espero esté bien por ti —agregó por último, dejando bien en claro que pese a ser un hombre mayor, frisando ya los treinta años, un hombre que tomaba por su propia cuenta decisiones y se mantenía en ellas, aún quería la aprobación de su madre incluso si sólo era a modo de símbolo de que todo en el mundo iba bien.

Su progenitora, aún con Ebba abrazándola, asintió una vez.

—Si quieren tomar una ducha, pueden usar el baño del segundo piso —les indicó para su propia sorpresa, dejando ir a la niña y viendo a los tres partir escaleras arriba sin encontrar en ellos una falla que indicara que no eran una familia feliz.

La idea, la aterraba de la misma manera en la que le daba un sentimiento de paz.

 

—¿Mamá?

¡Crash!

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, la madre de Gustav saltó de improviso al oír la voz de su hijo, tirando en el proceso un tazón de cerámica que se encontraba al borde de la barra sobre la que trabajaba y rompiéndolo sin remedio alguno en el acto.

—Mierda —masculló la mujer, agachándose hasta quedar en cuclillas y recogiendo los trozos más grandes con una mano. Gustav se apresuró a ayudarla, y pronto los dos se vieron enfrascados en una tarea que podría haber sido de lo más normal de no ser porque al tiempo en que limpiaban el estropicio, tanteaban el momento justo para romper el silencio y hablar de lo que los tenía así.

—Mamá… —Fue Gustav quien dio el primer paso, incorporándose con lentitud y depositando los trozos de cerámica en el cesto de la basura—. Tenemos qué hablar.

—Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente la última vez que llamaste, ¿cuándo fue eso?, hace más de un mes, ¿correcto? —Dijo con sarcasmo su madre, a su vez alzándose del suelo y con un último suspiro, tirar a la basura los restos de lo que ella recordaba, era uno de sus recipientes favoritos decorados para Navidad—. No veo por qué debamos de discutir ese tema de nuevo.

—Ese tema como lo llamas —reprimió Gustav el impulso de masajearse las sienes tal como Georg lo hacía por él cuando lo veía al borde de un colapso de tensión—, es importante para mí. Tú lo sabes, intenté explicártelo, pero terminaste la llamada sin dejarme decir más y desde entonces te has negado a hablar conmigo. Por supuesto que no hemos terminado con este tema.

—Gustav…

—¡Es que ni siquiera hemos empezado! —Alzó irritado el baterista los brazos al aire, presa de una exasperación que venía acumulando desde el fatídico día en que había decidido hacer partícipe a su madre y al resto de su familia respecto a su vida amorosa y a la nueva faceta que pasaría a cumplir ahora que él y Georg estaban juntos en un compromiso aún mayor, y que la pequeña Ebba se sumaba a su vida común como hija de ambos.

Porque así iba a ser, ellos tres juntos conformando un familia, quizá no tan convencional como se esperaba de su parte, pero una familia con amor de por medio que los haría felices, le gustara o no al resto del mundo.

—No hay nada que hablar, Gustav —exhaló desánimo en su forma más pura la madre del baterista—. Es una tontería esto que haces. Una gran tontería que se saldrá de control.

Gustav apretó las manos en sendos puños a los lados de su cuerpo. —¿Es porque soy gay?

Su madre fijó la vista en la ventana que daba al jardín. —Sabes que no. Eso nunca ha sido un problema. Tanto tu padre como yo te amamos sin importar con quién te acuestes.

El baterista rió con amargura. —Es difícil de creer cuando me dices que es una tontería lo mío con Georg. Que no va a funcionar. Es hipócrita de tu parte-…

—No es eso —lo interrumpió su progenitora, por primera vez desde su llegada, viéndolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Crees que no lo he sabido desde siempre? ¿El cómo mirabas a Georg desde que sólo eran un par de niños? —Hizo una pausa corta y prosiguió al ver que su hijo no iba a responder—. Siempre lo supe, ahí estaba en tu mirada cada vez que estaban juntos, el anhelo, el afecto. Incluso antes de que me dijeras que te gustaban los chicos, yo ya lo sabía. Y no, no te guardo rencor por ello —agregó al ver que el baterista estaba listo para replicar—. Jamás podría.

—Entonces… —Hesitó Gustav antes de continuar—. ¿Por qué? —Tembló, ya fuera por ira contenida o miedo desde el fondo de su alma a lo que la respuesta podría contener.

Su madre rompió a llorar. —Es la niña… —Musitó al fin.

Gustav creyó comprenderlo por un instante. —¿Por qué no es tu nieta? ¿Es eso lo que temes decir? Mamá… Ella ahora lo es. Ebba es mi hija —enfatizó la última palabra, expresando la sinceridad de su corazón en ello y deseando que su madre lo comprendiera para ahorrarles a él y al resto más sufrimiento—. Es una niña increíble, de verdad. La quiero como si fuera mía. Y ella me quiere… No podría imaginar la vida sin ella de la misma manera en que no quiero una existencia sin Georg. Es así de sencillo y no una tontería como te empeñas en creer.

Asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, la madre de Gustav abrió la boca sin que sonido alguno saliera de ella. Por largos segundos, el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse antes de que pudiera volver a coordinar la lengua y los labios para decir algo.

—Esa niña tiene una madre que-…

—¡No! —Saltó Gustav ante la mención indirecta de Veronika, la ex de Georg—. Ebba no tiene una madre. Tiene a Georg y me tiene a mí incondicionalmente, pero no tiene una madre.

La madre del baterista se llevó una mano al pecho. —¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? —Tartamudeó al fallarle la voz, alerta a la rabia que de pronto teñía las facciones de su hijo.

—Precisamente lo que dije —rechinó Gustav los dientes—. Ebba no tiene madre.

Y lo cierto es que así era, porque Veronika ya no formaba parte de la vida de Ebba del mismo modo en que no lo hacía en la de Georg, y los tres, Gustav incluido, estaban mejor así.

—Voy a firmar los papeles de adopción en dos semanas —dijo de pronto el baterista con firmeza—. Así Ebba será mía legalmente si algo llega a ocurrir. Georg está de acuerdo y la niña también, nada de lo que digas o hagas hará cambiar mi decisión, pero… —Se humedeció los resecos labios—. Me gustaría que lo aceptaras. Que fueras feliz por mí… por nosotros.

—Esto es… Gustav… —Torpe de movimientos, se madre avanzó los dos pasos que la separaban de la silla más cercana y se dejó caer encima de ella, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su propia fuerza—. ¿Por qué? —Lloriqueó limpiándose el rostro con el delantal que vestía por encima de la ropa—. Sólo dime por qué y lo entenderé, no diré nada más, pero… Necesito saber.

El baterista se odio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Lo siento. No puedo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Es… complicado. Lo único que necesitas saber es lo que ya te he dicho y el resto… Tendrás que aprender a vivir sin saberlo, mamá. Lo siento —repitió, acercándose a ella y poniendo un brazo alrededor de su espalda—, espero que lo entiendas, pero si no… Tengo ya a mi propia familia y debo ser fuerte por ellos.

Disimulando la humedad en sus ojos, su madre asintió; bien sabía ella lo importante que era la familia. De la misma manera en que su orgullo maternal se disparaba al cielo como cohete al ver el hombre responsable en el que su hijo se había convertido, se aborreció por ser tan cerrada de mente como para negarse a aceptar la realidad presente incluso a sabiendas de que nada que dijera o hiciera cambiaría lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con un peso parecido a una losa sobre el pecho, optó por el camino más sencillo.

—¿Por qué no tomas un baño? —Se encontró a sí misma diciendo—. Tus tíos no tardan en llegar, igual que la abuela Schäfer. Y además, necesito terminar de cocinar.

—Mamá… —Apretó Gustav su mano sobre el hombro de su progenitora, pero ésta se lo quitó de encima con un ademán que pretendía ser de ligereza y que resultó más bien un tipo de convulsión.

—Sube, anda. Necesito estar a solas y pensar —musitó lo último, de vuelta sobre sus dos pies y dirigiéndose al fregadero, dándole la espalda al baterista, quien entendió a la perfección que ella quería y necesitaba estar a solas, si acaso por salud mental.

—Ok —respondió éste con un último vistazo antes de emprender camino al segundo piso.

Él también requería de ese tiempo a solas, ya fuera porque era hora de retirarse a sus esquinas y lamerse las heridas o porque apenas en la soledad, pensar sin prejuicios de por medio podría ocurrir.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones, él estaba preparado para ambas posibilidades y sus correspondientes consecuencias...

 

—¡Ebba, no corras! —Le advirtió Georg a su pequeña hija al ver que ésta se deslizó por el linóleo y evitó por poco la estrepitosa caída buscando apoyo en la pared más cercana. Con los pies mojados por el baño de tina, aún escurriendo agua y envuelta en la más esponjosa de las toallas, la niña obedeció, pisando esta vez con más cuidado el resbaloso piso.

—Ven acá, nena —la alzó Gustav por la cintura, subiéndola a la cama donde dormirían esa noche si todo salía bien y envolviendo su cabello castaño rojizo, herencia de Georg, en otra toalla—. ¿Te dio muchos problemas en el baño? —Le preguntó a Georg en una sonrisita mal disimulada, a sabiendas de cuál sería la respuesta. La camiseta que el bajista vestía, estaba repleta de grandes manchas de humedad.

—No más que cualquier otro día —suspiró Georg con resignación—. Pero yo también necesito una ducha si no quiero terminar con una pulmonía.

—Ve —le dijo Gustav—, yo me encargaré de que esta linda jovencita quede hermosa para la cena.

Ebba titiritó del frío, con todo, dando un brinco de la emoción. —¿Puedo ponerme mi vestido nuevo?

—Claro que sí —asintió el baterista con solemnidad—. Hoy es la noche en que Santa Claus visita cada casa del mundo y tienes que estar muy limpia y bien vestida para que tus regalos estén bajo el árbol en la mañana —le guiñó un ojo—, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Georg se acercó a Gustav y le besó la mejilla. —Es un angelito contigo, ¿por qué conmigo no?

El baterista rió. —Es porque soy su consentido.

—Nop —negó Ebba, atenta a su conversación—, a los dos los quiero por igual, pero… —Bajó la voz, atenta a que podía ganarse una reprimenda—. Pero papi se ve chistoso cuando lo salpico con agua.

—Niña traviesa —le acarició Georg la cabeza antes de enfilar al baño para su propia ducha y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Casi en sincronía, Franziska apareció en el cuarto de Gustav e hizo notar su presencia con un leve carraspeo.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda, pero veo que puedes solo —le dijo a su hermano, quien sentado sobre la cama y con Ebba entre sus piernas, se ocupaba del cabello de la niña.

—Nah, quédate —le indicó al baterista a su hermana—. Esto es aún bastante nuevo para mí.

—Sí —asintió Ebba—, a veces aún olvida que soy una niña y no pone mis moños bien.

—Eso es terrible, ¿verdad, cariño?

En silencio, porque las palabras salían sobrando con la tensión palpable en toda la casa, Franziska observó maravillada cómo Gustav ayudaba a la niña a vestirse, con tal naturalidad que parecía fuera su propia hija. Y una vez lista, pasó a su cabello, cepillando cada mechón cuidadosamente hasta poder crear un sencillo peinado de coletas a cada lado, sin olvidar los lazos y terminar su trabajo con dos besos, uno para cada mejilla.

Orgullosa de su aspecto, Ebba no tardó en olvidar a los adultos y divertirse ella sola con su muñeca Pippi.

—Cuesta creer que… Nada, olvídalo —se arrepintió Franziska de hablar, consciente de que Gustav no quería sacar el tema a colación. Para su sorpresa, el baterista desmintió sus suposiciones.

—Está bien —jugueteó el baterista con sus propios dedos—. Hace meses que Ebba no despierta por culpa de las pesadillas y la terapeuta dice que pronto podremos reducir las sesiones semanales hasta hacerlas mensuales. Es un gran alivio, especialmente para Georg. Le ayuda a lidiar con la culpa.

—Me alegro —meditó Franziska las buenas noticias, molesta consigo misma por lo que estaba a punto de sacar a flote—. ¿No crees que mamá lo pensaría igual si le dijeras toda la historia?

—No —movió Gustav la cabeza de lado a lado—. Le tendría pena y me niego a que eso suceda. Si decide abrir su corazón a Ebba, quiero que sea porque la ve como su nieta, no por lástima.

Pese a las desventajas más que obvias que su plan entrañaba, Franziska tuvo que darle la razón. —Espero que funcione tal como lo planeas.

«Yo también», pensó Gustav, mirando a Ebba con adoración y preguntándose por centésima vez cómo podría su madre no entender el cariño paternal que sentía por la niña y que nada tenía que ver con su triste historia.

Recordando lo que Veronika le había hecho a Ebba, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo, lo hizo rechinar los dientes y apretar las manos en sendo par de puños. Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, dentro de él bullía aún la rabia.

Porque Veronika había sido todo para Ebba, excepto una madre. Costaba creer que la misma Veronika que había sido la novia de Georg por más de cinco años, hubiera dado paso a una mujer fría y calculadora, que al resultar embarazada, había pensado como primera opción el conseguir un aborto sin decirle palabra alguna al bajista. Georg lo había descubierto por casualidad, cuando una llamada desde la clínica donde se iba a realizar la intervención le había informado que la cita se cambiaba a la siguiente semana y que lamentaban las molestias que podía ocasionar.

Bajo ruegos y súplicas dichas a voz de cuello, Georg había conseguido que Veronika llegara al final de su embarazo, aún con la esperanza de que su novia superara la aversión que parecía tener por la niña y sin obtener mucho éxito al respecto.

Desde el primer momento, Veronika había odiado a Ebba y lo había dejado muy en claro con sus palabras y sus acciones.

A partir de entonces, la relación entre ambos se había deteriorado a un punto tóxico. Georg había tenido que contratar una niñera de tiempo completo para Ebba, y enfrascado como estaba en la producción del nuevo disco, apenas si había reparado en las señales de peligro. No fue sino hasta que encontró a Veronika queriendo asfixiar a la niña con una almohada que decidió llevársela consigo y romper de una vez por todas y para siempre su relación con ella.

Durante seis meses su nuevo estilo de vida pareció funcionar. Con una facilidad que él no había creído posible, despertaba cada mañana para atender a la niña y salir a trabajar, siempre regresando puntual a casa para cuidar de Ebba. Su vida había cobrado un nuevo sentido de felicidad, que se vio completo con la presencia de Gustav, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y ser el pilar de apoyo que necesitaba.

No había sido sino hasta la pequeña gira que hicieron por Alemania para promocionar su material más nuevo, que habían dado el paso final y consolidado lo que ambos sabían, se encontraba ahí, con un simple beso que lo cambió todo y les dio un nuevo panorama.

Pero no todo había resultado ser miel sobre hojuelas. Veronika regresó a la carga y aprovechando la ausencia del bajista, había atacado a la niñera encargada de Ebba y secuestrado a la pequeña niña, de entonces dos años. Georg recordaba esos cuarenta y siete días como los peores de su vida y Gustav, que para entonces adoraba a Ebba como propia, lo acompañó en su dolor.

El calvario había llegado a su fin a mediados de abril durante una inusitada tarde calurosa cuando una mujer de cincuenta años reportó anónimamente a su vecina por maltratar a su hija, y la investigación sacó a la luz que eran Veronika y la pequeña Ebba.

Esa misma noche, Georg la pasó al lado de Ebba, sujetando su diminuta mano en la sala de hospital en la que la niña se encontraba internada por culpa de heridas tanto externas como internas y acompañado de Gustav, quien en ningún momento se movió de su lado.

Ebba había salido ilesa de su estadía en el hospital, a excepción de una pequeña cicatriz en la base del cráneo y un miedo irracional a la que hasta entonces, había representado su figura materna. Por largos meses sus terrores nocturnos habían sido una pesadilla constante que parecía no tener final.

La relación entre Georg y Gustav parecía haber estado a punto de irse al traste en un par de ocasiones, pero el sentimiento de amor que los mantenía juntos era más fuerte y terminó superponiéndose por encima de todo.

Dos años y medio después, aún seguían juntos y más fuertes que nunca, igual que Ebba. Y en dos semanas Gustav firmaría los papeles de adopción de la niña, que lo convertirían en su tutor legal en caso de que algo le llegara a ocurrir al bajista.

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, pero…

—Ebba es mi sobrina —apretó Franziska la rodilla de Gustav con su mano—, no dejes que mamá te desanime. Ella entrará en razón, sólo dale tiempo.

Tiempo. Tendría que ser así, llegó Gustav a esa conclusión, entristecido en lo más hondo de su ser; él deseaba lo mejor para su hija, su Ebba, y una abuela que la quisiera sin importar el parentesco de sangre, encabezaba la lista.

De momento, tocaba esperar.

 

—Es mi hija, saluda Ebba —presentó Gustav por décima vez a la niña en lo que iba de la noche. Con cada pariente nuevo que le tocaba conocer, la niña había pasado de tímida a alegre al ver el recibimiento que su nueva familia le prodigaba.

—¿Entonces Georg y tú planean casarse o...? —Dejó su tía Sasha al aire las posibilidades. Para entonces la sala ya estaba repleta de parientes y todos alzaron alertas las orejas en espera de una respuesta a la pregunta que nadie se había atrevido a formular hasta ahora.

—No, pero planeo adoptar legalmente a Ebba en dos semanas —entrelazó Gustav sus dedos entre los de Georg, los dos creando la estampa de la familia perfecta sin importar lo diferente que podían ser del promedio—. Haremos una pequeña cena para celebrarlo, así que estás invitada, tía.

Al otro lado de la sala, la madre de Gustav se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de elaborar cualquier sonido. Anonadada de lo fácil que su familia aceptaba el hecho de que Gustav adoptara a la hija de su amante, huyó en dirección a la cocina y ahí se sirvió un trago de whisky, dispuesta a ahogar su desazón en alcohol si con eso lograba olvidar un poco.

—¿Mamá? —La atrapó Franziska apurando el último trago—. Por Dios… ¿Tienes que exagerar siempre?

—Es tu hermano el que exagera —se limpió su madre la boca con la mano, avergonzada de que su hija la hubiera atrapado en una posición tan poco halagüeña—. ¿Adoptar a una niña de cinco años como si nada? ¿Es que no tiene ni una pizca de sentido común? Es una tontería…

—Está enamorado —la interrumpió Franziska, cruzándose de brazos por encima de la barriga—. Y es un adulto, sabe lo que hace. Es Gustav de quien hablamos, mi hermano y tu hijo —recalcó el parentesco—. Las dos sabemos bien que él no toma ninguna decisión a la ligera, así como también podemos estar seguras de que cumplirá sus objetivos sin importar qué. —Suspiró—. ¿Por una vez puedes apoyarlo incondicionalmente? No te pide nada más que eso.

—Pero…

—Papá ya adora a Ebba, yo también, ¿por qué tú no? —Franziska se llevó una mano al voluminoso vientre que cargaba encima—. Es tan nieta tuya como lo será mi bebé. Los lazos de sangre no importan cuando hay amor de por medio, ¿es que no lo ves? Tu terquedad sólo hace sufrir a todos.

Avergonzada de lo que ahora veía como un comportamiento irracional, su madre permaneció en silencio.

—Sólo piénsalo bien, porque puede llegar el día en que dar marcha atrás a tus decisiones sea demasiado tarde—le pidió Franziska antes de dejarla sola, una última petición que sin saberlo, lograría más que dos meses de negación.

 

La cena transcurrió en aparente normalidad. A medianoche intercambiaron sonrisas, abrazos y regalos. Gustav y Georg compartieron un beso bajo el muérdago y Ebba cayó rendida con una expresión de felicidad absoluta, esperanzada de la tan ansiada visita de Santa Claus.

La mañana siguiente fue sólo una continuación plagada de risas y buenos deseos.

Atento a que Georg probablemente tendría una resaca del infierno, Gustav le dejó sobre la mesita de noche una botella de agua y un par de aspirinas para cuando despertara, no sin antes arroparlo a él y a Ebba bajo las mantas, los dos envueltos en un abrazo que expresaba su cariño mutuo, para después bajar silencioso las escaleras y colocar los regalos que la niña esperaba recibir ese año por parte de Santa Claus.

Concentrado en ser veloz y silencioso, fue que Gustav se vio sorprendido por su madre cuando ésta se colocó detrás de él y sin hacer ruido alguno, le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—¡Mierda! —Se giró de golpe, horrorizado de que pudiera ser Ebba y que con ello muriera su inocencia infantil respecto a quién era realmente el hombre que dejaba los regalos bajo el árbol de pino, en su lugar encontrándose con alguien que encabezaba el fondo de su lista de posibilidades.

—Sí, buenos días a ti también —replicó ella con acritud hacia su hijo, perdiendo al instante toda la calma que había venido acumulando desde su conversación con Franziska y remplazándola con pánico al repudio total por su anterior actitud.

—Saliste —dijo Gustav al notar que su progenitora aún llevaba puestas las botas para la nieve e incluso un poco de escarcha sobre los hombros.

—Sí, bueno… Anoche… Con tu hermana… —Suspiró con pesadez—. El punto es que visité el centro comercial esta mañana y compré esto para m-mi… —Se sonrojó, y aquella variación de colores no pasó desapercibida para el baterista, de la misma manera en la que no lo hizo la caja que su madre llevaba en manos, envuelta en primoroso papel de regalo y con un enorme moño rojo rematando el trabajo—. Mi nieta… —Finalizó en un murmullo tímido, en espera del rechazo, de la tan temida expresión ‘es demasiado tarde’.

En su lugar, lo que recibió fue un estrecho abrazo que por poco le hizo perder el equilibrio dada la fuerza de su empuje.

Y una hora más tarde cuando el resto de la familia despertó y se reunió con ellos frente al árbol de Navidad para abrir sus regalos, para todos fue obvio que la tensión en el núcleo familiar había desaparecido.

Fue patente en el momento en que la madre de Gustav se sentó a Ebba en las piernas, y con un gesto que sólo reservaba para sus hijos y ahora a sus nietos, procedió a leerle uno de los libros de cuentos de hadas que le había comprado.

De momento, todo era perfecto en un día de Navidad también perfecto.

 

—¿Qué haces espiando como un vulgar mirón? —Rodeó Georg a Gustav por detrás, los brazos en torno a la cintura y depositando un suave beso sobre la nuca del baterista.

—No espío, sólo… Ok, espío, pero shhh o nos descubrirán. —Cuidando de no ser atrapados en el acto, los dos vieron atentos el cuadro que se desarrollaba en la cocina, donde Ebba, parada sobre una de las sillas, ayudaba a su Oma Schäfer a cernir la harina para un pastel.

—¿Abuela, está bien así?

—Perfecto, cariño. Ahora te enseñaré a utilizar la batidora y verás que delicioso postre hacemos entre las dos…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, par de mequetrefes, espiando a…? ¡Omph! —Calló Franziska de golpe cuando en sincronía, Georg y Gustav la mandaron silenciar poniéndole las manos sobre la boca.

—Shhh —sisearon también al unísono.

—Insisto en que son unos ridículos —bufó, aún así obedeciendo y dando por su propia cuenta un vistazo a la encantadora escena que se presentaba en el interior de la cocina—. Awww, tiene harina por toda su carita.

—Lo sé —suspiró el bajista—, ¿verdad que es encantadora?

—Sí, sí —asintió Franziska solemne, colgándosele a cada uno de un brazo—. Pero ellas dos necesitan pasar tiempo de calidad, a solas —enfatizó—, así que dejémoslas en paz. Y cuando el pastel esté listo, seguro que nos avisarán. Ellas también necesitan de un tiempo para crear vínculos.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior, inseguro de si hacer eso sería o no lo mejor, pero al final terminó por ceder; en la cocina, las risas que se dejaban escuchar, eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que todo estaba bien.

Mejor aún que el set de batería nuevo que ‘Santa Claus’ le había traído de regalo, era el saber que su familia estaba completa y lo apoyaban sin importar qué.

Tan seguro podía estar de eso como de que era Navidad, la mejor de todas.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
